Journey into the Uncertain
by blokklady
Summary: The story of Henry and Edeva from Edeva's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey into the Uncertain**

**Chapter I**

I ran as fast as I could. The rain fell in heavy streams mixing with the tears that ran down my cheeks. The streets were slippery with mud and I almost fell a few times. My dress was soaked and clang to my skin. My hair sure was a mess. The few people that were out in this weather looked at me with disapproval written all over their faces but I didn't care. There was only one thing in this world left for me to care about.

When I reached the end of the village I took a small path that led away from the houses and towards the river. The path followed the river and was lined by trees. I knew my way well. After the many times I had come here secretly in the dark I would have found it blindly.

After only a few minutes I reached a hut that was standing on a little hill overlooking the river. All windows lay dark in the grey of the pouring rain. But there was light in the shed. I crashed through the door. As I had expected Henry was there, working. When he heard the door, he looked up in surprise. Seeing me stumbling inside all messed up, he immediately dropped his work. I could see worry and confusion in his beautiful brown eyes before I fell into his arms, burying my head against his chest.

"What is the matter, my dear?", he asked.

"It's because…", I tried to explain but before I was able to end my sentence I burst out into tears. He just drew me closer to him, letting me cry against his shoulder.

"Let's go inside. You need to dry your clothes or you will catch a cold.", he said after a while, his voice deep and calming. I gave a weak nod and he led me out of the shed into the hut.

Henry made me sit down in an armchair by the fireplace and got himself a wooden stool. He sat on it astride, folded his arms on the backrest and rested his chin on them. He patiently waited for me to calm down enough to be able to tell him what was going on. After a few minutes I felt steady enough to speak but I didn't dare to look him in the eyes.

"My father has chosen the man he wants me to marry. He is gentry with lots of money and a good name."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't even know him, Henry. He is the son of one of my father's business partners. I've seen him once or twice but that's been years ago. We never even talked a word."

Henry nodded but said nothing.

"I told my father that I wasn't going to marry a man I know nothing about except for that he is rich.", I said, daring to look at Henry for the first time. I thought to see a little smile play around his mouth but it vanished so quickly I wasn't sure it had really been there. Other than that his face showed no emotions.

"We had a huge argument.", I went on. "I told him about our betrothal. I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to stop myself from doing so."

I paused for a moment. Henry was still silent. He seemed deep in his thoughts.

"My father was totally outraged. He said that he would never let me marry you and that as his daughter I had to succumb to his decision. I always thought that one day he would get used to me being in love with you but now I know how wrong I was. Oh Henry, what are we going to now?"

Henry looked at me with sad eyes. "Come here.", he said, pulling me into his lap.

I closed my eyes and for a moment just enjoyed being close to him. I breathed his scent and felt the stubble of his cheek against mine. This was all I needed in life. When I was with Henry nothing else was important. I would never give him up, no matter the cost. And suddenly I knew what I had to do. I shifted in Henry's lab to be able to look him in the eyes.

"Would you go away with me?", I asked.

Henry repeated my gaze and I sank into his dark brown eyes. "The real question is: Would YOU go away with me?", he said. "For I don't have much to lose here. But you? Would you leave your family? Would you leave the house you've grown up in? Would you live penniless? The man your father has chosen for you can surely offer you a life that we could not even dream about. It is your decision, Edeva, but you should consider your options carefully."

"What are you talking about, Henry? Do you think you're just an option for me? Do you think I would consider a life without you for just the fraction of a second? I can't live without you. Let us leave tonight, before my father comes looking for me."

"No, we can't leave now. You need more than you have on your person right now. Go home tonight, pack your things and meet me here tomorrow by sunrise."

I was silent for a moment but I knew that he was right, so I finally nodded. I stood up and went for the door. Henry following behind me. I was in a fight with myself but before I reached for the door knob I had made another decision. I turned around and looked Henry in the eyes again.

"There's more." I couldn't get out more than a soft whisper.

I was afraid how he would react but he had to know. Especially after the plans we had for tomorrow. Henry must have sensed my struggles because he took both my hands into his and gave them an assuring press.

"Whatever it is, my heart, you know you can tell me."

Encouraged by his words I straightened my back. "I am expecting your child."

For a second or two he just stared at me. But then a smile appeared on his features. It widened and widened until it reached his eyes, making them shine like stars. He lifted me from the ground and spun me around while dancing through the room like a mad man.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. You couldn't make me any happier."

His joy was so heartwarming that I didn't dare to ask more questions about our insecure future and the new problems a child would add to the ones we already had. But very soon I was infected by his happiness and forgot about everything else for a moment.

* * *

**More chapters to come. I really hope you like it.**

**I hope my English doesn't suck too much but writing is a good practice for me.**

**Any kind of critique is much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

I didn't sleep well that night. To be honest I didn't sleep at all. I was too afraid to miss the right moment to sneak out of the house. When I saw the first trace of sunlight on the horizon I knew that it was time. I grabbed my bag from its covert under the bed and slowly opened the door of my room. The hall was lying in darkness and no noise was to be heard. I waited a few moments but everything kept quiet. I estimated that I would have at least two more hours until the rest of my family would get up. Enough time for me and Henry to bring a few miles between us and my former home.

I sneaked down the hall, carrying my heavy bag. I silently cursed myself for having packed so much stuff. To get down the stairs with it without making any noise was even more difficult. When I opened the front door it made an awful creaking noise. It seemed incredibly loud in the silence surrounding me and I held my breath. I almost expected to hear footsteps on the upper floor but nothing happened. I let out a sigh of relieve and hurried out of the house towards the front gate.

I had almost reached the gate when I sensed a movement to my left. I froze in fear as I saw a dark figure hidden in the shadow of a tree. I thought it was a man but it was still too dark to make out any details. He must have seen me because he started moving into my direction. I felt cold fear building inside of me. I dropped my bag and started to run. Maybe I could hide somewhere in the garden. But the man was a lot faster than me and grabbed me by the arm. He turned me around to face him and my eyes widened.

"Henry…! You scared me to death."

Although it was dark I could see a boyish grin on his face. "Who did you expect? Some kind of demon of the night, coming to get you?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red and was glad he couldn't see it. "I thought you wanted to meet me by your hut."

"I forgot about your stuff.", he said, picking up my abandoned bag. "I'm sorry."

"I would have made it without your help."

"I know. But my fiancée and mother of my child is not going to walk through the night all by herself or to carry heavy bags around."

I couldn't help but smile as threw my bag over one shoulder and offered me his arm. I looked back at the house that had been my home for almost twenty-three years for one last time before I turned to join my fiancé. Together we wandered through the silent village as the first rays of sunlight fought their way over the horizon.

When we reached Henry's hut there were two horses waiting in front of the shed. One was already loaded with Henry's stuff and he went to fasten my bag alongside his own.

"Where did you get the horses?", I wanted to know.

"We're to slow if we walk. They'll find us before we reach the next city.", Henry said, ignoring my question.

"My father will sure come looking for me. I doubt we will be save anywhere within this country."

"I have thought about that too.", he said, almost to himself. I could see in his eyes that he had something on his mind. He seemed unsure whether to suggest his plan or not. Finally he started to speak again. "I've heard about ships sailing to the new world to build a British colony."

I was baffled for a moment. Yesterday it hadn't occurred to me that going with Henry would mean to leave England. But now I saw that it was probably our only chance to get out of my father's sphere of influence. So I stepped in front of Henry and took his hands. I looked him firm in the eyes. "I will follow you wherever you decide to go."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"We have to hurry. The ships are to leave two weeks from now.", he said, taking a step back.

Although I trusted Henry I wasn't fully convinced of his plan. "Do you think they'll just take us with them? We have no money. I'm pregnant and we are unmarried. They'll probably tell us to go to hell."

"No one knows us were we're going, Edeva. We can be everything we want to be. Of course we are married. You still got the ring, right?"

I nodded. Since our engagement had been a secret I wore the ring he had given me on a long necklace hidden underneath my dress. I pulled it over my head and gave it to him. He carefully untied the delicate silver ring from the necklace and dropped to one knee in front of me.

"My dearest Edeva, you're the light of my life. I don't want to spend one single day without you. I'll go to the end of the world if that means I can be with you. Will you take me as your husband?"

I looked at Henry's handsome face. What he had just said described exactly how I felt towards him. "Of course I will.", I whispered.

He smiled at me and slid the ring on my finger. Then he got to his feet and pulled me in for a long sweet kiss.

When we broke the kiss for air we both smiled at each other. I looked down at the ring sparkling on my hand. Finally it was where it belonged.

"We have to leave now. The sun is almost up." With that Henry climbed on his horse, extending a hand to help me up behind him. "Come, my wife. It's time."

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

**I find it really difficult to imagine a Henry who is actually twenty-three years old. He sure must have been very different from his older self we met in the book and the movie.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

We reached the coast on the 8th of May, 1587, two days before the ships would set sails for the New World. The harbor was full of life - ships were getting loaded or unloaded, sailors were joking around or having loud arguments, beggars asked for money, food or liquor – but it wasn't too big, so that it wasn't hard to find the three ships that were getting prepared to cross the Atlantic Ocean.

Henry told me to wait while he would try to talk to the captain. I saw him speaking to one of the sailors and then starting to walk into the direction the man had pointed. I lost his sight in the tangle of people hurrying this way and that. By the time I found him again he was standing with a stocky, hard-looking man with greying hair who was probably in his late fourties. Henry met my gaze and gestured for me to come over.

"Captain White, may I introduce you to my wife Edeva.", Henry said proudly as soon as I was by his side.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Missus Sturges.", the Captain voiced, taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

I couldn't stop myself from blushing when he called me "Missus Sturges". I shot Henry a quick unsure look, but he seemed very pleased with himself and just smiled at me warmly.

"As I already told your husband", the Captain went on, "we will set sails early morning the day after tomorrow and we would love to see you joining us."

I just smiled and nodded and left it to Henry to discuss all the details.

"How did you do that?", I asked Henry as he later led me back to the horses.

"Do what?"

"Convince him to take us with them."

"I was just lucky. At first he didn't sound positive at all but as he heard that I was a smith he nearly begged for us to join them. Apparently they have all kinds of craftsmen to build their colony but their smith is sick with typhus and can't go with them. We couldn't have found any better moment to come here. And don't worry about your pregnancy. The Captain told me that they have a doctor who will accompany us. His name is doctor Crowley, he will be travelling on the same ship as we are, you can go and see him if don't feel well."

I gave him a weak smile. "I can't believe we are really doing this."

"Everything will be fine. Just trust me.", Henry said, putting an arm around my shoulders. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

We found a cheap room not far from the harbor. It wasn't much but had spent nights in much worse places on our way here. We were able to double the money Henry had saved up over the last few years by selling the horses and I was able to look at the future with growing confidence.

* * *

Two days later Henry and I went on board of the _Lyon,_ the biggest of the three ships under Captain White's command. It was the first time in my whole life that I had set a foot on a ship and I was fascinated by the white sails billowing in the wind and the expanse of the ocean the around us. It was a warm spring day and we stayed on deck to see the coast of England vanishing behind us. I felt adventurous and couldn't wait to see the New World with all it's wonders.

My exhilaration vanished from one second to the next when we got into the ship's hold that would be our home for the next few weeks. It was humid, dirty and stuffed with future settlers. There were a few women and children but most of the passengers were men. Some of them were sleeping on straw filled mattresses but most preferred hammocks because of the rats. I held on to Henry's arm as he made his way through the crowd until he found us two hammocks hanging next to each other.

That night I awoke in utter darkness. I was feeling a little sick on the shaky ship and hadn't slept well. After my eyes had adjusted to the dark I noticed that Henry wasn't in his hammock. I felt a wave of panic flooding over me and took a deep breath in an effort to stay calm. I got up on unsteady feet and tried to make my way through the sleeping settlers without bumping into one of them. I climbed up the ladder and through the hatch. The deck was lit by oil lamps and it didn't take long for me to make out Henry's lean figure standing on the railing and looking over the dark ocean.

I stepped up next to him and he looked at me in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep.", he said and tried to smile but I could see sorrow and worry written all over his face.

I reached up to lay one of my hands on his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You should go back to bed."

I took a step back, pressed my hands into my sides and looked him straight in the eye. "Henry Sturges, in case you forgot, I am your wife and I have the right to know if something is the matter with you."

It took a while for Henry to finally start to speak, his voice not much more than a whisper. "I'm just wondering if it was right to put you through all this. I have acted in the most egoistic way, taking you away from your home and everyone you cared for, just to have you all to myself. You deserve much better than that. You had the chance of a life so much better than the one I could offer you."

"With a man I don't love. My life is perfect as long as you are by my side."

"But all the danger I put you in, you and our unborn child. I could never forgive myself if anything would happen to one of you."

"Henry, we are fine.", I said, feeling the urge to wrap my arms around him. I was seriously worried because I had never seen him like this before; he had always been so confident and poised. I tried to think of the right words to comfort him. "I completely trust you to take care of us. I feel save by your side."

Henry looked at me and shook his head in disbelieve. "What have I done to earn an angel like you?"

I kissed his cheek and then took his hand. "Let's go back to bed, my love."

* * *

**And here it is.**

**As always every opinion on this chapter is much apprechiated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

We were on board of the _Lyon _for two weeks now and all I wanted was this journey to be over. Although everything had gone well so far every day on board was an ordeal. It was way too hot for May, the sun constantly burning down on us and the ship's hold felt like an oven. The food was rationed so we were always hungry. To have Henry by my side was my only joy these days. He was my angel. He never lost his good mood and often sneaked into the kitchen to steal some more food for me or gave me some of his own, pretending he wasn't hungry. He said it was only fair because I had to eat for two after all.

There was no way for me to tell how far we had already gotten, the ocean always looked the same and I had quickly grown tired of the sight of never ending blue water. To make it even worse there wasn't much to do for me besides wandering around on deck or sitting in the ship's hold. Henry had become friends with some of the sailors and kept himself busy by helping them as much as he could. And although I loved to hear the many fascinating and sometimes unbelievable stories they had to tell I was always scared to death when Henry climbed up into the masts. I more than once pleaded him not to go up there anymore.

"It's not that dangerous. I'll take care.", was all he would say. "I've learned a lot over the past two weeks. If I don't earn enough money by being a smith I could become a sailor myself."

"Don't you dare to even think about it, Henry Sturges.", I grumbled angrily.

He just grinned and gave me a kiss.

That night I awoke to loud tumult on the deck. Henry was also awake and we harked into the darkness, hearing the voices and footsteps of a number of men above us. After a while Henry got up and put on his shirt.

"I'll go and see what's going on. You wait here."

"What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, it's probably nothing. I'll be right back." With that he disappeared into the dark.

I waited impatiently for Henry to return. I could still hear the voices overhead but I wasn't able to understand what they were saying. After another while curiosity took over I scrambled out of the hammock. I slowly moved through the darkness until I found the ladder that led up to the deck. When I opened the hatch I could see some men gathering maybe thirty yards away from me and before I got the chance to climb out and walk over to them, Henry parted form the others and came into my direction, blocking my view with his body.

"Please go back in.", he said, his face hard. "I'll be there in a second."

I raised an eyebrow at him but did as I was told.

This time I didn't have to wait long for Henry to come back. He dropped into his hammock with a sigh.

"What happened?", I wanted to know.

Another sigh. "A man is dead. He fell from the look-out and broke his neck."

"How awful. Did you know him?"

He nodded. "A little. His name was Bloom."

"Poor man. I will pray for him."

Henry remained silent after that but I was sure he hadn't told me everything. I could see it in his eyes. When I asked him about it he spoke slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully.

"The helmsman does not seem to think that it was an accident. I had a moment to talk to him and he said that there was no way of an experienced man like Bloom just falling down while the sea was that calm."

"Could he have been drunk?"

"He has quit drinking years ago."

"Do you think he could have been murdered? That would be so horrible."

"I don't know.", Henry whispered and reached over to take my hand, he kept holding it until we both drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little short. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**I really want to thank "In Pieces" who has reviewed every single chapter I've posted so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

After what had happened to Bloom I begged Henry in tears not to climb up into the masts anymore and to my surprise he obeyed my wish.

No one made a lot of fuss about the man's death and after his body was thrown into the sea everything went back to normality real quick. The next few days went by without any incidents but it didn't take too long for the next scourge to come. It appeared in form of harsh winds and dark clouds forming on the horizon. By sundown we were already caught in the mightiest thunderstorm I had ever experienced. The rain was falling in torrents and the storm had formed the ocean into a wet hell of towering waves. The _Lyon_ was thrown this way and that as it fought against the hostile sea.

Henry and I, like everyone else, had fled into the ship's hold. There was no way of staying in the hammocks; they were swinging around, one nudging into the next. We found some space along the wall and pressed our backs against it while we were sitting on the wet planks. The only light came from a few candles that were attached to the walls every three or four yards. Henry had put his arms around me and drew me close to him.

"Don't be afraid. It will be over soon.", he whispered.

I was trembling in his arms but I managed to give him a little smile.

"Captain White and his crew are experienced sailors.", he went on. "I'm sure they have seen storms much worse than this one."

"You're probably right. We should trust them.", I mumbled and Henry kissed my temple.

I looked around and could see my own fear reflected in the eyes of all the other passengers. Some were holding on to each other like we did, some were praying and others were weeping quietly. Then suddenly the hatch was opened and a gush of water poured down on us. One of the sailors stuck his head down through the opening. He was soaked and looked weary.

"The Captain has ordered that all candles will be extinguished. You landlubbers don't want our nice little ship to go off in flames if one of them falls out of its bracket, do you?" He laughed and smashed the hatch close.

After all candles were extinguished we sat in utter darkness. I wasn't even able to see Henry's face although it was only inches away from my own. I could hear the roaring of the wild sea, the creaking of the planks and the whispering and weeping of our fellow passengers, while now and then someone was vomiting. I pressed my body against Henry's, rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I prayed for this horrible night to be over while Henry kept stroking my hair and muttering words of comfort into my ear.

When I opened my eyes I could see the sunlight shining through the now open hatch, I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. My head was still resting against Henry's shoulder and I looked up at him.

He smiled. "We've made it through."

"Thank god for that. How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a couple of hours.", he said, stretching his stiff muscles. Then he got to his feet and offered me his hand. "Let's get out of this dark hole."

When we got there the deck was already filled with sailors and future settlers, everyone seemed happy to see the sun again. The air was still fresh after the rain but the sun warmed my skin and made me forget about the horrors of the past night.

We spend the rest of the day outside enjoying some rare moments of privacy after being cooped up like cattle the whole night. I was standing on the railing overlooking the now calm and silky blue water. Henry was behind me, arms wrapped around my body, hands resting on my belly, now and then slipping his fingers under my corset to caress my skin.

It must have been around noon, when we were approached by one of the passengers.

"Excuse me, have you seen my daughter? I'm looking for her. Her name is Elisabeth. She is rather small with blond curly hair. I'm sure you must have seen her with me a couple of times."

"I know who she is.", Henry said. "The last time I've seen her must have been last night during the storm, before the candles were extinguished."

"That was the last time I've seen her, too. I'm beginning to worry." With that he went to ask others if anyone had seen Elisabeth.

"Maybe we should help him.", I said to Henry.

"She's probably just hiding somewhere. She never wanted to be here. Do you remember how they got her on board?"

I definitely remembered that. Her father had been trying to pull her up the gangway while she had fought him with everything she had. She had screamed and kicked like a maniac. After a while some of the sailors had come to help and simply lifted her off her feet and carried her on board. Later I heard that she had an affair with a man her father did not approve. To get her away from that man her father had coerced her to cross the ocean with him. I sure felt sympathetic towards poor Elisabeth.

By late afternoon the girl had still not been found. Now almost everyone on board was looking for her. We turned the whole ship upside down, constantly yelling her name. After we had searched the ship twice from bottom to top, even looking into the tiniest gap, darkness began to settle and the Captain ordered everyone on deck.

"We have done all we could and I'm sorry for everyone who was close to that unfortunate girl but it is time to face the inevitable. During the storm last night the poor girl must have been washed or blown off the deck. The sea has her now and what it once has, it never gives back."

Slowly the crowd dispersed and Henry and I went back into the ship's hold to lie down in our hammocks. We knew that Captain White was probably right but another death so soon after Bloom had died was not an easy thing to handle. So we remained silent for a long while, each of us caught in his own thoughts.

After a while I broke the silence. "We should pray for poor Elisabeth."

"She probably just jumped into the water last night to kill herself. People are already talking about it.", Henry said with a sigh.

"It would make some sense.", I had to admit. "Everyone knows she never wanted to be here and that her heart was broken. Nevertheless I think we should pray for her."

"If that miserable girl really killed herself, she's going straight to hell. Your prayers won't chance that a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

The next three weeks after Elisabeth had disappeared went by without any incidents. To my and everyone else's relieve it had gotten a little cooler. And also I could swear that the rats grew bigger with every single day, the atmosphere on board had gotten light over the past few days. We all knew that it could not be too long until we would reach our destination.

Henry and I were lying in our hammocks, daydreaming, his hand resting on my belly, when we heard the call from the look-out. We were on our feet in the split of a second, racing up the ladder and to the front of the deck. There it was, far on the horizon. Land! Finally!

"We made it." A huge grin appeared on Henry's face mirroring my own happiness and relieve. He took me into his arms and swung me around in circles. All around us our fellow passengers were cheering, happy that the hardship of our journey was finally over.

Only a few hours later we set our feet on solid ground for the first time in six weeks. The place the ships had landed was called Roanoke Island and despite the name it wasn't a real island; it was connected to the mainland by a maybe a mile wide bridge of land. The weather was beautiful, the sun was shining and a soft breeze was rustling through the trees. Roanoke Island was flat and grassy around the coast but not far into the land I could see the dark green forest begin.

I was excited like a little girl and couldn't wait to explore our new home but Captain White had made an announcement that everyone had to stay close to the ships while they were forming a scouting party to explore the island first. Henry had volunteered to join them and I had to face the fact that I would have to stay put and wait for them to return.

Hour after hour went by while I walked up and down impatiently. It was already well past noon when they finally came back. I ran towards Henry.

"And? What did you find?"

He grinned at me. "The island is beautiful and we found the perfect place to build our town. It's on a large opening in the forest, a river is running not far from it and the best thing is that there are already some houses. They're a little overgrown with vegetation and we'll have to clean and improve them but essentially we can just pick one and move in."

"But how comes that there are houses?"

"We are not the first people who have attempted to settle here. A few years ago some sailors were sent here in a first try to build a British colony but after only a couple of month they ran out of food and had to sail back to England."

"I really hope we will be more successful."

"Of course we will.", Henry assured me, poised as ever.

The next day we were finally allowed to leave the ships and explore our new home.

"I can't decide what I want to see first.", I said, taking Henry's hand and pulling him with me.

He laughed and shook his head. "First of all we should probably find us a home before all the houses are taken."

"We probably should.", I admitted with a sigh.

When we got to the opening we found what once must have been a nice little village. The houses were solid and neatly build. We could see that some were already taken by other settlers, who now diligently started to fix them up and to remodel them after their own wishes. Henry and I looked at a few different houses until we found one that was perfect for us. It was standing a bit out of the way but not too far away from the rest of the village and it had a shed close by where Henry could work.

"I think this one is perfect. What do you say?", Henry said after we had inspected it inside and outside.

"Don't you think it's a little too big?"

"No, it's just right for you and me and a few children."

"A few? As far as I know I'm expecting only one."

"For now.", he said with a mischievous grin.

I punched him into the side but I wasn't angry at all. I looked around the house again. "We're going to be a real family. You and me..." I paused. "And few children I guess."

He pulled me close to him and kissed me long and sweet. If I had had any doubts if it was the right decision to come here they vanished in that very second.

The rest of the day we spent working on the house. First Henry repaired the roof and built a bed since the one that had been there had already started to rot. Meanwhile I sewed a mattress and filled it with straw. When we were done it was almost dark. It had been a long day and we both were tired, so we crawled into our new bed but I was still too excited to even think about sleep. This was the first night in our new home. Henry was lying behind me, one arm wrapped around me so that my back was pressed to his bare chest. Back in England I had spent some nights with Henry in his hut but that had been something different. I always had sneak out of my parents' house late at night and had to be back before they got up. But now it was just Henry and me and we didn't have to fear to fall asleep and don't wake up early enough for me to leave. Tonight we could just enjoy being with each other.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I'm real busy at work right now.**

**The next chapter will come as soon as I can find the time.**


End file.
